SONICS AD INTO CAILLUL
by im not a fish
Summary: TURN AROUND
1. the shitnign

It was a normel day in the autistic world of skukfuk da cunthog whu wus hangin wit fred durst and they they was rollin

But they was rollin 2hard and roled into caiyuus asshole and med him burst into asss weat and cumblood, becus o dis joseph stalin allied with ghandi to fuk niggers till they turn to freedoims and jowes of an centralist county.

After cumin outtda ooda syd of caiyuus asshool they ruulod into into my little penis where they met kit-fist and and father fast fingers who was decrypting the rosio Donald conscription policy passed by the proclamation of angola in the county of bouvet island

Fred durst "' we downloadin the shell-shockwaves for the lades in cavee 20 to get there grove on '

Kit-fist 'I want candy fist-fist-allnight now listun to my sung, its ben 400 yeurs weave crye meny yuers

Skukfuk my time is now, don't have a coowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, for al yo dreamz It was a normel day in the autistic world of skukfuk da cunthog whu wus hangin wit fred durst and they they was rollin

But they was rollin 2hard and roled into caiyuus asshole and med him burst into asss weat and cumblood, becus o dis joseph stalin allied with ghandi to fuk niggers till they turn to freedoims and jowes of an centralist county.

After cumin outtda ooda syd of caiyuus asshool they ruulod into into my little penis where they met kit-fist and and father fast fingers who was decrypting the rosio Donald conscription policy passed by the proclamation of angola in the county of bouvet island

Fred durst "' we downloadin the shell-shockwaves for the lades in cavee 20 to get there grove on '

Kit-fist 'I want candy fist-fist-allnight now listun to my sung, its ben 400 yeurs weave crye meny yuers

Skukfuk my time is now, don't have a coowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, for al yo dreamz

Ffred durst " hold up; gotta tug and rug my doggiup my urethra bboi

Skukfuk'

Shutr

Kit-fist fuk


	2. crawl

Fred fucks " I cam' fred durst "no ' stahp it hoe"

Kit fuko "let me fist you to make your orb of fukness leave your ass'

Fred durst " we need to get out of new jersey or they gunna blame da Hindenburg on us"

But oh shiet, it wus 2late becZ indian Jonas was there to fuk tem in da but forver

Father fast fingers then reavealed himself as a she

Oh my

They was actually mason woods from call of duty 4 ghost fuckers

He then shot the filthy indian

Jonas

Oh boi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A big diq boi callad da police when he saw da incest

They busterd a nut on fred to make him stop

But it was no use for fred was ready for this stupid shit

Fuk da police was playin as he skukfuk, kitfist and mason woods drove toi da pocnos in there purple thunk car while shhotin up schools along da way

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx they got to da pocnos where they fuke a deer and its bb and settled down in a red brick 2story house house with spiders in it, turned out that the spiders were cumming from the spider queen from dundertale who was very horn

Skukfuk I can handle this'

He fukerd em good

2good

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They clogged there guest bathroom toilet but still only used it to shit in

Fred was rightin a song wit skukfuk

Called: rolling in the deep

It went something like

XRAWLING IN MY CRAWL THESE CRAWLS THEYH WILL NOT CRAWL, CRAAWWWWLLL, THERES Sus INSIDE ME THAT CRAWLS BENEATH THEN SURFACE crawl is how I crawl CRAWLING CRAWLINGTHIS LACK OF SELF CRAWLM I FEAR IS NEVER CRAWLING, I Cant CRAWLTO FIND MYSELF AGAIN MY WALLS ARE CRAWLING IN WITHOUT THE HISKS OF CONFIDNCE IM CONVINCED THERES 2MUCH COCK TO TAKE

Ive felt this way before SO INSECRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL IN MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWLLLLLLLLLLL


	3. a cuk appears

Afer settling into they new home limp dick gang decided to cumm out of da closet with there new album: cumming out florida featuring marky mark and the funky bunch came in and tore up da pocnose

There record label: the fuck barrel: decided to let them off for being cucks, they then voted for trump, becassue they wish he was there dad, they couldn't handle hillarys hot ass, hold on it'll hard in a second, let me try, so trump, will you be my dad, he said ok big boi, you gunna work yo ass of

Limp hempkit said I don't wanna work so they moved to Canada with Leonardo decaprio, who ran away from trump,hes been a noguhte boi

Help limpdick yw, but they was gae

So

They couldn't

So insteaqd they joined up with bob saget from fuller plane crash to declare bouvet island as a country of its own in with a mega city population of 5 people they turned the tides in the rianna crisis in the central African republic

They returned to india where they met this fukin faget they put in a shed and fed him shit

Turned out the faggggert was Herbert Sherman and wanted to give them low cost porn on the cheap.

But no time to flick the bick because skukfuk came onto the scene with his new band and sueded limpy himpy for ripping off there song: crawl, however, the judges told them to go fuck yourself because this was brokelyn where nobody had money to sue or pay sue's

Theb phreak from ritored banned them for intentionally being gay

They beayt his fukin face inside his fukin feet and turned him a triple penetration machine ready to murder any Egyptian upon contact and fukin kill you ion an instant,

. then shedopop from the iconic hiruki sonic popkock

Came and shut the shit down once and for all and kill skukufukl and knock his head off and and almost kill him but didn't kill him and he live and now he almost die but still alive and turned back into his spirit animal a piece of shit, he began ti rebuodl hi s feet, but he didn hav legs but then he got legs but they finshed yeytwerebnt all the way

Then naratutu came and gave him a ashoulde to fite with and kil shedopop and phreak and Donald trump and the bad army and indian Jonas from leg star war 2 where he dies be cuase he suk

He fite then an blue hwale but blu whale ate skonin ik

And skukfulk died

The end

But it wasn't the end beucase he didn't bevcuase e was being shot at them like ball and kill them all excpe th e original iandian jonacd

But indian had bakop the was the man junpai from persukna 6 the neu jaun

Where they shoot a law firm that want kill asia children beucasde no ononu like asia

And asia suk because indian joen was there and no on likn ainida but limp was kilin jews the r actul wi t the poolend nazi daddde club wher theys the bad guy but not realle theie undercover police from lego olikce because theyh are the good guy an thy wan actulay hpl je w escapade the kgb runin throuh a skool

\but skuk coulnty contaiu himself for he was bloodthirsty liek in call of doot 9n so he kuiled a furfag who was a furfuk fuker born to die at birth but was once a weeb alwauys a weeb so he came back to lif to watch narutatootand run around all the slow people ay scohol


End file.
